


Heaven When We're Home

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Curtain Fic, F/M, Fluff, Sihtric is cute, TLKFFF2020, round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Sihtric promises Ealhswith to build her a house.TLK FFF Round 3: Curtain Fic
Relationships: Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Last Kingdom Fanfic Fest





	Heaven When We're Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Hello all! I wrote this for TLK FFF round 3 and was inspired by the Curtain Fic prompt. 
> 
> But just as well…. This is for my incredibly brave and wonderful friend Java_Blythe_Peralta who has been very busy and stressed this past week. I love you very much my friend, and I promise I did not even make the connection with this fic until about 20 minutes ago. I hope that this brings you some peace and happiness! 
> 
> The title of this piece comes from the song of the same name by The Wailin’ Jennys.
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome. Just don’t be rude, because nobody wants that.

While Ealhswith was glad to be out of Winchester, Coccham was quite… underwhelming. 

Sihtric had spoken about it many times over the past few weeks, saying that Lord Uhtred’s hall was great and that there were many animals and fields surrounding the estate. But what she was seeing right now was not what she was expecting. 

Ealhswith glanced at her husband. They had only been married for a few days, and he was standing proudly with his hands on his hips in front of the ramshackle hut that Uhtred had dedicated for them. “This is where you live?” She asked. She was berating herself for not asking him what his living conditions were before she married him.

“Hmm?” Sihtric glanced at her, clearly distracted by the shack. Ealhswith didn’t believe it deserved to be called a house. “Oh. No, I haven’t lived here. Uhtred only just granted us this land and the house.”

She raised an eyebrow. Even her single room at the alehouse in Winchester had been better than this… house. There was hardly any straw on the roof, and Ealhswith could count more window’s than walls. She squinted. Nope, that was simply a hole. 

“Sihtric, we can’t stay here,” she said, trying to be as kind as possible. She knew that he had never had his own home, having owed everything to Uhtred and growing up as a slave to his father. “We’ll freeze.”

Sihtric frowned, thinking over her words. “Oh!” He finally realized. Sihtric seemed surprised at her words. “We aren’t living in _this_ house,” he explained. “But this is our section of land.”

“What do you mean?” The land was nice enough. There were many trees and nice bushes surrounding their section, and their neighbours were far enough away for privacy but it still was an easy enough walk to the stables and Uhtred’s hall. 

Sihtric came over and wrapped his arms around her. “I am building you a house,” he whispered. “With everything you want.”

She leaned into his touch, turning her head to examine the building curiously. “You are tearing that one down?” She asked.

Sihtric hummed in affirmation, resting his chin on her head and rubbing his hands up and down her arms. 

“Anything I want?”

“Anything you want,” he repeated.

“So there will be a large hearth?” 

“Of course.” He played with a curl of her hair around his finger.

“And a loft for us?”

He kissed her cheek softly. “If you want, I will build you a loft.”

She smiled at his adoration. It was so precious, how he would move the moon and stars for her if he could. She loved how warm he made her feel. She paused as a thought crossed her mind. “Sihtric, can you build a house?”

He froze, thinking it through, but then chuckled warmly and deeply. “I’m sure I could figure it out.” 

“Hmm,” she grinned. “I’m not so sure.”

Sihtric leaned back, a look of offence on his face. She laughed, and then he realized she was joking and smiled with her. 

She pulled him up to the collapsing building. “The door will be here,” she said, motioning her hand over the earth. “It will lead into the big room, and here,” she extended her hand out to the side. “Will be the hearth and a large table for eating.”

“What about over here?” Asked Sihtric. He walked around to the other side of the shack and gestured to the open space. “Something needs to go here.” 

She examined the area, pretending to be quite intent. “That’ll be a bedroom,” she declared. “One of two.”

“Two bedrooms?” 

“And a loft.” She looked up. There were some nice trees that shaded the area around the house, but she knew that a loft would work well in this area. She knew that a window facing north-east would be beautiful in the mornings, letting the bright light shine in. In fact, if the loft was tall enough

Sihtric came up behind her again. “Are we going to need two bedrooms?” 

Ealhswith shrugged and grinned cheekily at him. “Maybe we’ll need more.”

Sihtric let out a snort of laughter, but continued holding her tightly. “I will build you as many bedrooms as you want,” he whispered against her head, and she turned to meet his lips softly. Her heart burst for him, and she again said a prayer of thanks that she had met Sihtric. 

He continued to kiss her gently, tenderly, and she felt a sense of peace wash over her and settle around them.

She pulled away slowly and rested her head against his strong shoulder. “I cannot wait,” she admitted to him quietly. “I’m getting tired of sleeping as a guest in Uhtred’s hall.” Gisela had graciously opened their doors to Ealhswith, lending her and Sihtric another couple of furs. Sihtric had been living in a small room off to the side for the past few years, only a few possessions to call his own. 

Sihtric laughed. “I am too, but you’ve only been here a few days. I am ready for my own home.”

She held his hand tightly as they examined the land. Yes, the house would have to go, but she could already envision the homestead that Sihtric would build in its place. She knew he would put the utmost care into it, placing every nail and board perfectly. 

“You will build a beautiful house, my love,” she said. “It will be everything we both want.”

“I’m hoping to have this one gone by the end of the week,” he said to her. “I want to have at least the large room and a bedroom built by the winter. Perhaps the cellar as well.”

“That will be hard for you,” she said. “Do Finan and Osferth know that they are helping?”

Sihtric grinned, a little wickedly. “Not yet.”

She laughed with him again, and together they began strolling back towards Uhtred’s hall, envisioning the life they would have together in their new home.


End file.
